Two Little Hobbits and the Desolation of Smaug
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: Aster and company are back for the next part of their adventure. Thorin X OC.


A small gasp of air escaped her mouth as she hit the thick trunk once more. A clacking sound could be heard from the collision between tree and wooden sword. She had been at it for an hour now and had easily worked up a sweat.

"Again lass, hit the same spot." Dwalin ordered as he stood watch over her. After much pleading he had agreed to teach her while her beloved recovered. After being rescued by the eagles the company had been forced to set up camp. The orcs would still be after them but they were a great distance away and Thorin had need of rest. His injuries were healing nicely but would do him damage if he tried to carry on with the journey too soon. Despite his complaints the mighty Thorin was confined to his bedroll.

Aster's back ached, her arms were burning and she could swear she had lost the feeling in her fingers. But once again she forced her practise sword up and hit the mark that had been worn into the tree trunk. There was one thought driving her, the memory of Thorin close to death and the feeling of being utterly unable to help.

In every dangerous situation Thorin had protected her, had taken pain for her and had kept her alive. The one time he needed help all Aster could do was scream and cry. She refused to let that happen again. The next time she was needed, she would be ready.

"Why must I do this over and over? How will I learn to defend myself against a tree?" Aster questioned, she was worn down and frustrated.

"You're not a warrior, you're not built strong and you can't handle a sword well. You'll hit that tree until swinging that sword becomes second nature. Once you've done that, you might hope to learn how to swing at another." Dwalin said as he leaned back to watch her. The girl gave a small nod in understanding and continued her practise. Dwalin knew she would never be much use in a fight but he could not fault her determination or reason for wanting to learn.

Another hour passed before Aster returned to the campsite with her tutor. She was starting to enjoy the feeling of being dirty, it meant hard work and effort in earning it. The camp was still as the men relaxed and lazily went about their tasks. They weren't used to being in the one spot for so long and were starting to get settled. When they had first set up camp they had all been anxious to leave quickly and keep moving but Gandalf reassured them that they had time and would need to wait for Thorin to recover.

Thorin sat and watched her as she made her way slowly around the camp. He watched as she pushed her fingers through her hair and smiled as she made small talk with the men. Despite everything he had experienced in his life he still could not believe that she was his. After what felt like forever to Thorin, Aster finally came to him and wordlessly curled up against him. It was the only thing that made staying in bed acceptable to him.

"Gandalf says we'll start moving again tomorrow." Aster said after a quiet moment.

"Good, I grow tired of being treated like a child." He complained, men like Thorin did not take well to feeling useless.

"You'll be better soon, as least you aren't treated like a child all the time." Aster said, thinking of Dwalin's words to her about being a poor fighter. She wondered if she could improve or if she would always be a burden that needed protecting. She had taken advantage of the past few days to train but had shown little improvement.

"Something on your mind?" Thorin asked, noting the far off look in Aster's eyes.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Aster answered with a soft smile, not wanting to whine or wallow in self pity. She was trying to be stronger for him, she wouldn't get anywhere by complaining of her failed attempts.

"Don't start that again." Thorin said grumpily, after he awoke from battle Aster had fawned over him for hours. Aster smiled at her stubborn man before leaning in close for a soft kiss. Thorin did not hesitate to wrap his strong arms around her petite frame and pull her closer.

"I guess we know why uncle is feeling better, right Fili?" Kili asked playfully as he and his brother approached. Aster sat up quickly with pink cheeks.

"Aster's medicine must be the perfect remedy. I know who to turn to if I'm ever injured." Fili replied with a wink towards Aster.

"What do you want?" Thorin asked in a rough, commanding tone. The boys took on a more serious look, not wanting to be scolded by their uncle.

"Oin said you need to be moving around more, to prepare for leaving tomorrow." Fili answered, being better behaved than his brother.

"Let's go swimming, it will be nice to cool off after my practise and it will be easier for you to move in the water." Aster said thoughtfully with a smile.

"Sounds good to us, we'll go tell the others." The brothers responded with a smirk. Aster let out a soft sigh, having hoped to be alone with Thorin.

"We might dare to risk dreaming of being alone together." Thorin teased as he pushed a piece of her hair back, his rough hands sending a chill down her spine.

"I know you did not like it, but Rivendell did have some perks to it." Aster said with a smile, thinking of having a room to themselves for one night only.

"Come along then, girl. We best go now before everyone has joined us." Thorin said as he slowly got up. He did not think it wise to dwell on the thought of being alone with the young woman he had grown so close to.

Aster watched Thorin stand by himself before she offered her hand, knowing full well that trying to help him stand would offend him. Together they made their way down to a small lake close to camp. Perhaps if they were lucky they would have five minutes alone.

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm back! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, it's been a while since I have written anything and I have to get used to it all over again. This time around I will be updating less frequently due to work and other commitments which I'm sure you all understand. I'll be aiming to get a chapter out once a week. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
